Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure
|height = *2.11 meters tall *3.6 meters long |hair = None |eyes = Orange-Yellow-Red |skin=Blue and Yellow |cyber = Lightsaber pike |era = *Rise of the Empire era *Rebellion era *New Republic era *New Jedi Order era *Legacy era |affiliation = *Fortiure kajidic *Hutt Cartel *Hutt Grand Council *Black Sun *Kolluga's Fleet *Three Families *Galactic Republic *Jedi Order *Alliance to Restore the Republic *Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure's criminal empire *Inqua Grand Council *Arok Desilijic Tiure's criminal empire |masters = *Oruba Desilijic Fortiure *Arok |apprentices = Slatia Desilijic Fortiure }} Kolluga was born as a force-sensitive Hutt on Nal Hutta in 901 BBY as the son of Oruba and Rotta Desilijic Fortiure. He took formal control of the Desilijic/Fortiure kajidic in 516 BBY, when the son of Jiliac Desiliic Fortiure was killed by Kolluga's younger brother, whom was trying to gain control of the kajidic clans. , and Gardulla at the Boonta Eve Classic podrace in 32 BBY.]] At the incredibly young age of 70, the powerful and wealthy gangster created his criminal empire on the Hutt-controlled planet of Tatooine and Nal Hutta. In 795 BBY, Kolluga moved his criminal operations into an old-looking Monastery, which he built a few years before, on Nal Hutta. In this monastery, he created his own private fleet to use in battles and wars. Kolluga started his empire small, mainly in dealing with spices, slaves, and foodstuffs, along with his force- sensitive life-long friend, Hermi Odle. During Palpatine's rise to power, Kolluga betted against his dominance. While Jabba and few other Hutt gangsters betted for Palpatine, Kolluga and a few others, such as: Xizor and Xomit Grunseit. During this time, Grunseit and Kolluga became allies and started to aid each other in combat or in needs of help. But when Grunseit was killed by in 20 BBY, and Kolluga found out about this, the Hutt put a bounty on the Dathomirian Zabrak's head. But by the time this happened, Opress was already killed by Darth Sidious on Mandalore. In 32 BBY, Kolluga attended the Boonta Eve Classic podrace as the guest of Jabba and stayed with Jabba and Gardulla in his private box. He made a bet with Gardulla that if Ratts Tyerell survives the race, then she would have to pay him 50,000 credits, but when he died she asked for the money, but then, with the Force, Kolluga managed to bring Tyerell back to life and one the 50,000 credits. When the race ended, Kolluga had noticed that Jabba had fallen asleep and woke him back up. A few days later, after seeing Jabba's box, Kolluga decided to get one and bought his own. In it, Kolluga watched other podraces as well. At the next Boonta Eve Classic podrace, Kolluga invited Jabba, Oruba, Arok, Gardulla, his wife, his daughter, Watto, Graxol Kelvyyn, and a few other Hutts to his private box, where they all bet on at least one podracer. Being his favorite podracer and friend, Kolluga bet on Ratts Tyrell, as usual, and one almost every single time. Months before the Clone Wars began, Kolluga began a spice operation, along with Popara Anjiliac Chiera, his cousin, Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo, Arok, and Jabba. They each made a fortune off the spice dealing business. A few times, they even stole spices from the Pyke Syndicate, who had no idea who did it and was never going to. But when a spy of the Pykes was sent to the Hutts' palaces and found out that they were the ones, and was about to escape when one of Kolluga's guards caught the spy and killed him. The Hutts then framed a rival of their's, Xizor, who was very much hated by everyone, even the Black Sun, for the murder of the Pyke spy and the theft of the spices. But minutes before the Falleen's execution, he escaped and went into exile. Clone Wars Following the recapture of Sarapin during the Clone Wars, Kolluga and his great-uncle had gotten into a position that they had never imagined, aiding a top general for the Galactic Republic during the Second Battle of Tatooine. Since Boorka the Hutt, a rival of the two crime lords, was working with the Confederacy of Independent Systems, so Kolluga and his relative concluded that their rival/fellow Huttese gangster had gone too far this time. With the newly arrived clone army proved to be too small, Kolluga and Jabba became involved. After bolstering their forces, Jedi Generals Echuu Shen-Jon and Naat Reath successfully engaged the Separatist enemy and killing Boorka. For their troubles, Kolluga and Jabba gave them five thousand nova crystals; glad to be rid of the Hutt's enemy. ]] But since he was a true crime lord, he did business with both sides of the war. So when Wat Tambor of the Techno Union came to Kolluga's and Arok's Palace, the two Hutts agreed to help the Separatists smuggle huge shipments of construction materials and to the planet to aid in the construction of the newly-created . But when Kolluga was informed by Arok of Anakin Skywalker's presence on Tatooine, Kolluga sent bounty hunters after the Jedi Master. But after freeing Jedi informer Raala Ponchar from Kolluga's palace and told the Jedi Council and master Kenobi. being kidnapped.]] Later on, after Jabba's son, Rotta, was kidnapped, Jabba informed Kolluga of his newborn cousin's kidnapping. Soon, Kolluga's daughter too, was kidnapped. When Jabba was informed of this, Jabba then asked for the Republics help, in exchange for safe passage through Hutt territories. After Jedi General Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano rescued and returned Slatia and Rotta back to Kolluga and Jabba, Kolluga signed the Hutt-Republic treaty. But when Kolluga and Jabba found out that Ziro had plotted against the two of them and was responsible for the children's kidnapping, Kolluga put a bounty on Ziro's head, and later on, Jabba would too. Sometime later, in 21 BBY, Kolluga and the other Clan of the Ancients members discussed on the plan to break Ziro out of a Republic prison on Coruscant. But, Jabba's and Kolluga's intentions were not as clear as the Council had thought. In fact, Jabba and Kolluga hired singer Sy Snootles to kill Ziro after he showed her the damaging evidence against the Hutt Council. Sometime later, the Confederacy of Independent Systems had sent a Nautolan force-sensitive spy, Sycla Darsana, to Kolluga's to become one of his guards. She was ordered to spy on the Hutt's activities and report back to Neimoidian lieutenant Rute Dofine and use the information to blackmail the dangerous crime lord. But after noticing her sneaky habits, he had one of his guards spy on her, and after seeing a hologram message between Darsana and Dofine. After telling Kolluga, he had the Nautolan female brought to him and had her beaten with knives and various of objects. After torturing for hours, he asked her over and over again, what had she told the Neimoidian, and she said nothing, which was a lie, and had her sent in chains to his sail barge and brought an audience with him. They went to the Great Pit of Carkoon on Tatooine, and he invited Jabba and Arok to come and watch the traitor die. He then had her jump off one of his skiffs and into the Sarlacc pit, where she would die slowly for the next 1,000 years. .]] A year later, Darth Maul, , the Death Watch, the Black Sun, and the newly forced Hutt Grand Council have joined Maul's new organization, the Shadow Collective. After forcing Jabba and the rest of the Council into joining the Collective, Maul wanted one more organization, the Hutt kajidic. Since the Desilijics and the Fortiures were the most powerful Hutt kajidics, Maul needed the Fortiures to join. Maul and the Death Watch then went to Kolluga's Palace on Nal Hutta to force Kolluga to join the Collective. But after hearing the news about Oruba from Arok, Kolluga did not want that happen to him or his family. So, he prepared for a battle. But Maul proved to powerful for the guards and Kolluga and reached the throne room and forced Kolluga to be a part of the Collective, Kolluga had to accept, if he wanted himself a live, and more importantly, his family. After joining the Collective, Jabba, Arok, Gorga, Marlo, and Kolluga went to the planet of Graphila, where a Besadii Hutt had claimed the planet as his. They went to his palace and told him what had happened, and that they needed his help, with his large armada. He told them that he will when the time was right. And near the end of the Collective's rule, Muggera kept his promise and launched a full-scale attack on the Mandalorian's base killing all but Bo-Katan and her squad, the Black Sun, and the Hutts. Later, that same year, Kolluga was visiting his father and former Jedi comrades at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant when there was an explosion in the main hangar. The blast had sent shock waves throughout the Temple, causing a few pillars to collapse. One of them had fallen onto Kolluga's tail, covering most of it up. Kolluga was sent to the temple's medical bay for treatment. When Ahsoka and Anakin had came in, Kolluga started a friendly conversation with the Togruta for a few minutes before she left. Unexpected Mayhem (3 ABY-4 ABY) Negotiations with Suppoon About five years before the Battle of Yavin, Jabba, along with Kolluga, used Jabba's yacht, the Star Jewel, and left Tatooine to the headquarters of Gaar Suppoon, an old acquaintance of the Hutt clans. Kolluga sat by Jabba while his uncle informed Gaar of a bomb being in his palace, but when Imperial agent, Kosh Kurp, searched the palace, their was no bomb that was discovered. After Jabba and Kolluga outwitted Gaar ever time in a heated trade war, Gaar had tried to have the two Hutts killed. Jabba, without Kolluga's knowing, responded by letting loose a deadly posionous on the treacherous Gaar, which bit him almost immediately. But after a long adventure back home, Jabba asked Kolluga to go to the planet of Smarteel, to meet the gangster again. But it was a trick, in fact it was a faked hologram that was constructed by Norba Nuum, a deceitful member of the Nuum family. Kolluga was then put in a cell with Jabba, where Norba came to visit the Hutts and asking them to kill Vu Chusker, but Kolluga and Jabba merely laughed. Kolluga watched as Jabba leaned towards the bars and told the Nuum to listen to what he had to say, but instead of accepting the offer, Jabba ate Norba right threw the bars. Kolluga and Jabba soon escaped and was about to leave when Jabba decided to kill Chusker in his sleep. But, Kolluga decided to leave without his uncle. But he later found out that Chusker woke up only to be smothered by Jabba and his guards. Smuggling Scandal about Jabba's spice runs.]] After having a discussion with Jabba about spices, Kolluga was informed of Jabba's main spice source's distrust. Moruth Doole, a Rybet, was an enemy of Han Solo, one of Jabba's, and later Kolluga's, smugglers, and turned Solo into the authorities, causing an Imperial patrol to crash down on one of Jabba's spice runs, which Han was hauling at the time for Jabba. That's when Kolluga got suspicious and had spies follow Doole and inform the Fortiure of the Rybet's dealings. After finding out about Doole's spice skimming, he informed Jabba, which would lead to a bounty on Doole's head. But after begging for his life and giving one of his eyes to Jabba, Doole was kept alive and Solo was still held accountable for Jabba's loss, which Kolluga thought was unfair and disagreed with his uncle about Solo, who later became one of Kolluga's smugglers. Kolluga secretly put a bounty on Doole's head and eventually, succeeded. An Unexpected Betrayal In 4 ABY, Kolluga started associating with the Rebel Alliance and aided them in the Second Battle of Felucia. But after Jabba had found this out, he started to not rely on Kolluga as much as before. Once, he even had bounty hunters steal a small amount of Kolluga's spices without the Fortiure's knowledge that it was him. That same year, Jabba started to invite Kolluga to his palace for random occasions. But actually, Jabba was trying to give Kolluga food poisoning, which he never took because he had always ate before coming. On one occasion, Kolluga was invited to come and watch Jabba's newest slave, Oola, dance. After watching the poor Twi'lek being eaten by Jabba's rancor, Kolluga felt that he shouldn't have came. But then, Boushhu, actually Leia Organa in disguise, and Chewbacca came into Jabba's throne room. Since being a part of the Rebel Alliance, Kolluga knew of Organa killing Boushh and knew that it must have been her in disguise, and decided to not tell Jabba. While Jabba and the others were a sleep, Kolluga left the room to go find Leia and ask her why she was their. He then quietly and quickly returned to the throne room and pretended to be a sleep on Jabba's extra throne. But after Jabba surprised Leia, who had just released Han Solo from carbonite, he had Kolluga bring Leia over to Jabba. After a moment of hesitance, which Jabba had taken note of, Kolluga left the room, then the palace. A few hours later, Jabba had sent one of his guards to bring Kolluga, and later, Grubo, to his sail barge, to witness Luke Skywalker, Chewbacca, and Han Solo's execution. A skirmish had soon emerged onto the Khetanna, which distracted Jabba, the one thing that Kolluga needed. After helping Leia rig the lighting system, Kolluga left on one of Jabba's s and escaped off of the retched sail barge. Hutt Council services Kolluga joined the Hutt Grand Council in 15 ABY shortly after his father resigned his position as the clan's representative on the council. But shortly after Oruba resigned, he died of old age; he was . After Oruba's death and funeral, Kolluga obtained his father's place on the Council. During his years of Hutt Council services, Kolluga participated in the Hutt-Black Sun War, Yam'rii-Hutt War, and the Hutt-Republic War. Hutt-Black Sun War .]] Around 16 ABY, the Black Sun started stealing from the Hutt Cartel, which would steal from the Black Sun in return. This led to a war between the two crime syndicate. In 17 ABY, the Black Sun's leader, Y'ull Acib, had came to the Council's chambers to settle the dispute between the two crime empires. However, Acib's true agenda was not what it appeared to be. After the meeting was over, Acib threatened the Hutt Council and said that they were fools to believe him. Acib then said that if the Hutts didn't give back the spices that they stole from the Black Sun and give him control over the Hutt Cartel and Hutt territories they would die. Kolluga and the others just laughed at this and sent bounty hunters after them. Kolluga and the others were leaving the council's chambers when they saw Acib and his forces taking down the Hutts' guards. So, Kolluga sent local police after them, hoping it would stop them until they reached their ships. But, just when he was about to leave with his cousin, Gorga, he remembered that Aronka and Slatia were returning from a trip to Glee Anslem and were on their way back to the palace. So, Kolluga quickly went to the palace's hangar bay where he found Slatia and Aronka. They quickly ran towards the ship with Gorga and left Nal Hutta to Jabba's Palace on Tatooine. Huttese Shadow Virus Years later, Kolluga and the other Elders were informed of the new Huttese Shadow Virus by the newest member of the Council, Potunga Desilijic Diori. This new disease started to upset the Council after 10 Hutts were already killed by the virus. Kolluga and the other councilors started to conspired with Society founder Muggera Besadii Tai to kill Potunga's mother. They soon kidnapped the dangerous Hutt and put her into a ship above Inqua. In the ship, Kolluga decided to have Frugga put into a chamber, where the virus would spray into the chamber, then launched her into space, where she had gotten the virus inside of her and she died. Kolluga then had the remaining Hutts with the virus, dead and alive, and had them launched into space as well. Dealing with the One Sith Around 295 BBY, Kolluga had to ally himself with the One Sith when the Republic reduced the Hutt Council's power by blocking all trade routes in and out of Nal Hutta. Kolluga and the other Hutt chairmen didn't want to do this but had to, otherwise, they would lose all their wealth and power. The One Sith promised the Hutts the , which they lost when Jabba's cousin, Turpo, illegally sold it to the Confederacy. However, when the Hutts, with the help of the Sith, struck the Republic at it's heart. Personality and Traits Kolluga is very tall and fast, even for a Hutt. He looks a lot like Arok the Hutt of the Blujic clan. But for a strange reason, even a reason that Kolluga or anyone else doesn't know, during the Hutt-Black Sun War, his body changed to look like Tusa Ujalli Hai, but after the war, it had changed back to look like Arok. Kolluga was known to be very honest, kind, smart, and friendly. When it came to his family, especially his daughter, he was very protective. His protective, and yet aggressive side was shown when his daughter and cousin was kidnapped by Confederate leader Count Dooku and fellow Desilijic Hutt Ziro Desilijic Tiure. He had many friends throughout his life, which included: Hermi Odle, Aronka, Jabba, Arok, Gorga, Xomit Grunseit, and many others. Possessions and Vices Fortress Kolluga's Palace was a Monastery built to look like a B'omarr Monk monastery. It was designed and built by Kolluga and a distant relative of his, Arok, in 795 BBY on Nal Hutta. Guards Kolluga had guards at every corner of his palace, the most common being Niktos and Togrutas. When the latter came to look for work with the Hutt, they demanded he fight them with his bare hands to show he was worth their loyalty. Kolluga would agree, but only if he blindfolded the porcine thugs, allowing his other guards to pummel them. After the smoke cleared, the dim-witted Gamorreans assumed that Kolluga had given them the severe beating and served him loyally until his death. In addition to this hired muscle, Kolluga had numerous other henchmen around his fortress. He had skiff guards on his personal skiffs in the case of an execution or long trip, Nikto thugs, as well as hundreds of other sentients of various species at his disposal. Tattoos Kolluga had two tattoos, one on his left arm and another on his right. On the right arm, he has a tattoo of the Desilijic clan symbol, and the other, on his left, was Arok's clan symbol. Slaves of his many Togruta slaves, armed with two duel lightsabers.]] Kolluga has had numerous of slaves at all different times of his life/career, mostly Togrutas, Twi'leks, Rodians, Ithorians, Humans, Pykes, and many other sentient species. Kolluga had them wear very revealing clothes, until their old age, when he would let them free. If he had a force-sensitive slave, then he would keep them and give them a lightsaber for protection for them, but most of all, him. One of the few force-sensitive that he had was a Nanostarter Togruta named Kortuga Nanostarter, whom was later freed due to an agreement that was made between the Fortiure clan and the Nanostarters generations before him. Pets Kolluga has had many pets during his life, including Hammer Sharks, Chameleons, Nupas, and many others. Known pets: *Hammer Shark *Chameleon *Nupas *Jungle rancor *Frog Dog *krayt dragon *Inque Coba *Many others Sail Barge Kolluga owned a luxury sail barge, the Fortuna, which, at times, proved to be quite useful. Kolluga had a cannon built on the top decks of the barge. After a number of times of being stolen, crashed, and rigged, Kolluga had another one built exactly like it, just in case the original was destroyed completely. But it will seem that the second one will probably never be used. Lightsaber ]] When Kolluga was a Jedi youngling, Kolluga chose to make his lightsaber a lightsaber pike. Though many thought that this was hard for a Hutt, Kolluga thought it was easy and master the lightsaber pike. He felt that it would be more easier for him and it was, especially when he needed to get through security while on a mission. After he left the Jedi Order, Kolluga kept his lightsaber for protection, and so that he could teach his daughter in the ways of the Force/Jedi. Gallery Tusa.jpg|Kolluga, during the Hutt-Black Sun War. HuttGrandCouncil.jpg|Kolluga, with the rest of the Hutt Grand Council in 15 ABY. Sehtra the Huttsbane.jpg|Kolluga, during a mission to Nar Shaddaa. Hutt SS.jpg|Kolluga defending his palace in 19 ABY. Appearances * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy'' * * * * *''Hutts: Rite of Desilijic'' *''Hutts: Rise of the Fortiures'' *''Hutts: Huttese Shadow Virus'' }} |years = 516 BBY–400 ABY |before = Jiliac Desiliic Fortiure |before-years = 516 BBY–516 BBY |after = Arok Desilijic Fortiure |after-years = 400 ABY–600 ABY }} |years = 700 ABY–800 ABY |before = Jiliac Desiliic Fortiure |before-years = 800 ABY– |after = Unknown |after-years = }} Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Hutts Category:Hermaphrodites Category:Hutt Grand Council members Category:Hutts of the Desilijic clan Category:Hutts of the Fortiure clan Category:Crime lords Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi Knights Category:Force-sensitives